The Unspoken Truth
by CrazyFluteLoop
Summary: Delia Martin had a special power that was common along pureblood families, only problem, Delia was born and raised by muggles. Come and read about Delia as she learns about her power, makes new friends and learns about her past.


Summary: Delia Martin had a special power that was common along pureblood families, only problem, Delia was born and raised by muggles. Come and read about Delia as she learns about her power, makes new friends and learns about her past.

I Do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters those belong to J.K. Rowling and I wouldn't think to take credit for her great work!

The Unspoken Truth

Chapter 1: The Departure

Delia Martin had just arrived at her new house in London, England.

Her father's job as a lawyer had moved them from her life long home in Belfast, Ireland. She had gone to the school Rollo Academy since she was eleven. And now five years later, she was leaving it without starting her fifth year.

The academy wasn't like an ordinary school where you learn math and English, but was to give young witches and wizards an education on their gift. The difference with Rollo Academy and other wizarding schools is that the academy uses no such things as wands, but their minds. They used the most powerful thing in all their body to do magic and charms.

Delia walked inside her grand 17th century mansion that was in the country side of London. She saw her mother, Cherity, making dinner and her father, Joseph, setting the table. Delia was an only child and the highlight of the Martin's lives. They were what the wizarding folk would call muggles, meaning they had no magic in them what-so-ever. For all they knew, Delia was going to a high-class school where she learns to move things with her mind.

Delia sat at the table looking at her mother with dark auburn hair and her father with chestnut brown hair, and then at a mirror where saw herself, a fifteen year old girl with silver blond hair and bright, royal blue eyes. She had the ability to read minds and auras. She looked nothing like her parents. Maybe it had skipped a generation on either side of her parents.

She then spoke as she poured a glass of water with her mind, "Mom, how come I don't look like you?"

She saw her mother and father exchange expressions and her mother smiled, "It passed us, dear. You have the hair of your great-grandmother. It's nothing to worry about sweetheart!"

"That's right honey! Everything's alright," piped her father as he came around to kiss her cheek.

They're holding something back, she thought, giving them a suspicious look. Just then, there was a soft tap at the window. Delia saw a brown owl peering into the house. She ran to open the window, hoping it was a letter from her friend, but when she looked at it, she was disappointed to find that it was just a letter from a school called Hogwarts. She was shocked because she's never heard of it. There was a list of supplies that she would need for this school, and amongst these supplies were the directions of where and how to get a good wand.

Wand, she thought, I'm not getting one of those! I don't need it. She gave the owl a treat and it was on it's way.

"Look mom, I got an acceptance letter from a school!" shouted Delia.

"That's great honey! Have you ever heard of it?"

"No, I haven't. It says here to go into London and go to a place called Diagon Alley and then to King's Cross at pillar 9 3/4 and to get on the train."

"By when honey?"

"By tomorrow, so that I don't fall too far behind."

"Alright then, it is settled, we are heading to this 'Diagon Alley' tomorrow," piped her father.

The next morning, Delia was up at five thirty in the morning getting packed for school. She was so excited that she had trouble sleeping the night before. By seven thirty, she was downstairs with her two, stuffed trunks, eating breakfast. By eight, they were all in the car, driving off.

It was about an hour's drive to central London, and Delia's anticipation was rising. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to a new place to learn more magic, but then a speck of doubt started to form.

What if they don't like me? What if I don't fit in? What if they think I'm weird? She thought.

Before she had a chance to finish worrying, the car came to a complete stop in front of a small pub. The pub was called The Leaky Cauldron. Delia looked around, the by passers acted as though nothing was there. She looked up at the building. It looked like it had been there at least a hundred years. She turned to her parents to see if they could see the small building as well. She was disappointed to see that they couldn't. She told them to stay in the car and that she would be back as soon as she could. Her dad gave her some money and she slowly made her way into The Leaky Cauldron. When she was in the door, she had to stop and blink a couple times to get her eyes used to the darkness. When she was able to see, she looked around the room. Candles were burning on all the tables and the air was dusty. Delia was mainly looking for someone to ask about how to get to Diagon Alley. She opened her mind and felt the aura of another presence within the building.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked shyly.

"Yes!" said a man with a gray hair and oval glasses.

"Could you help me out? This is the location given to me to find Diagon Alley, but I can't seem to find it," she searched his mind to find out more about him. He was one of the owners of the pub. He was 67 years old, and his name was Ernie.

"Yes, come this way," he motioned her to follow him through the back.

When she got there, she stood in amazement. The bricks of the porch area were moving to reveal a passageway. He had a wand out. She stared, thinking it was a dream. He smiled and pointed toward the opening. She nodded a thanks and hesitantly headed through the opening.

When she got through, the bricks started to close again. She looked around when she saw the first store that she had to go to, Flourish and Blotts, to get her school books. She had a bad feeling though. She looked at her money, they couldn't possibly use pounds. Just like the place knew what she was looking for, right in front of her was Gringotts Bank. She walked up to it and went inside. She saw a short line waiting to get money transferred and before she knew it, she was in the front.

"Next," said a low, eerie voice. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could transfer money here?"

"Yes, can I have the amount you wish to transfer, please?"

Delia gave the fifty pounds that her father gave her to spend. She received a large sum of wizard money. She was given two money bags full of jingling coins. She thanked her helper and walked out into the sunlight.

She walked over to Flourish and Blotts. She looked at her list quickly and walked in. The room was filled to the ceiling with books. How would she ever find what she was looking for. She shyly walked over to the desk.

"Are you Delia Martin?" asked a short man.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Dumbledore sent me an owl telling me about your coming. I have your books all together for you. Have a great day!"

Wow thought Delia, Dumbledore must be a great man. These people speak highly of him.

A half hour later, Delia had all of her things and a new owl. She walked back through the brick passageway. The old man was cleaning the counter top. She smiled at him and slowly made her way out of the door. Her parents were still waiting for her in the car.

She put her stuff in the trunk of the car and got in the back seat. Her mother turned around to look Delia in the eye, "Did you get everything that you needed?"

"Yes, now we are off to King's Cross," smiled Delia.

As Delia and her parents drove to King's Cross she started to get nervous again. She was going somewhere where she would know no one. Would she make friends? Would they be like her friends at Rollo Academy? She was anxious to find out.

Delia sat quietly with her hands folded neatly in her lap as she looked out of her window. "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked to no one in particular.

" Of course! Why wouldn't they like you? I mean you _are _a Martin!" replied her dad.

As they pulled up to King's Cross, Delia let out a sigh. She was going to do this. She got out of the car and it felt like her nervousness evaporated in the wind. She smiled as she helped her dad load her things on a cart. As she was pushing the cart she was looking for platform 9 3/4 but she could only find 9 and 10. There was no 9 3/4 to be found! She stopped suddenly, looking around. Were they at the right train station? She took out her letter and read it over two more times.

"Dad, are you sure we are at King's Cross?"

Her dad pointed to the sign and Delia blushed for feeling so foolish. She looked around a bit more and suddenly saw a very strange creature walking toward her.

" I am Dobby the House Elf. I was sent from Hogwarts to welcome you and to show you the right way!"

Delia looked around and noticed that only her parents were the only other people staring at this small creature with big eyes and ears.

"Are we the only ones who can see you and hear you?"

"Yes, ma'am! Dobby is only seen by those he wants to see him."

"Can you help us? We can't seem to able to find this platform numbered 9 3/4."

"Ah, yes," Dobby smiled slyly, "That is a tricky one! Just follow me!"

Delia watched as Dobby walked toward the pillar separating platforms 9 and 10. She looked around, trying to figure out where he was going. Dobby walked straight at the pillar. Delia thought that Dobby had gone mad. Surely he was going to hurt himself by running into the concrete wall. At the point where he would have hit the wall, he was sucked through like the wall had just turned to jelly. Delia stood there staring at the wall of which Dobby just went through, with a shocked expression. Dobby popped his head back through and motioned for her to follow him. Delia grabbed her cart and headed towards the pillar. She picked up speed and closed her eyes as she neared the concrete.

When she realized that she was still moving, she opened her eyes to a huge, black and red train called Hogwarts Express. She smiled excitedly and turned around to see her parents walking through, amazed.

"This is purely unreal," piped er father who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Dobby walked over to her smiling. "The train will be leaving momentarily," and with that, he waved his hands ar her luggage. Her trunk floated gracefully onto the train. "Dobby will meet you in the first compartment on the train, miss." Dobby bowed and walked toward the train.

Delia turned back to her parents with tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared mom. What if they don't like me?"

Delia's mother pulled her daughter into a loving hug. "If things don't work out, you can always come home. But in the mean time, I'll miss you!"

Delia hugged her mother tightly, kissed her cheek and turned to her father.

"Keep your chin up, princess! Everything will be fine. I can sense it."

Delia hugged her father and smiled weakly up at him. With a sad, backwards glance at her parents, she slowly ascended the steps into the train.

As the train let out two loud blasts from the whistle, the wheels began to revolve and she watched her parents until she could no longer see them. Delia walked towards the first compartment at the front of the train and opened the door. Dobby was sitting next to the window with his hands folded neatly on his lap.

"I know is must be hard, miss, going to a new school, but Master Dumbledore knows all about your gifts and has great things planned for you," said Dobby as Delia settled herself on the seat across from him.

Delia looked at Dobby a bit startled, "he knows that I can use my mind to do things?"

"Yes, Dumbledore is a great wizard. Nothing gets past him. He is a bit curious about the gift, seeing as you are muggle-born and the ability to use the mind for everything only runs in the pure-blood families and is only passed on six generations later through the woman. Dobby was wondering if you could show him something miss, if it isn't too much to ask."

Delia smiled and cleared everything from her mind except focusing on Dobby. Within a matter of seconds, Dobby was floating a few inches above the seat. It was only when Dobby began to giggle that she set him back down carefully.

"Dobby didn't feel a thing miss. Dobby was floating. Did you see Dobby?" he asked excitedly.

Delia smiled and turned to watch the trees and pastures pass by, mentally thanking Dobby for slightly calming her nerves.

Within a few hours after she got on the train, Dobby started to get up and collect everything. Delia got up and started putting her new Hogwarts robes on. While she was getting them on, the train began to decrease in speed. Lights started to appear outside the windows, doubling Delia's nerves.

"We are at the Hogmeade Station miss. We have about ten minutes till we reach Hogwarts!"

Delia got dressed in the Hogwarts robes and then she and Dobby gathered her things and headed to the door to get off. When the train stopped, the doors opened and they got off.

Author's Note Please tell me what you think….i have had this story started for a long time but I was too chicken to actually post it!


End file.
